


Here to Help

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter B. Parker Attempts to Mentor, Tony Stark Is Discussed But Does Not Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter B. Parker discovers he has a few things he can teach MCU Peter, even if the kid has been to space (space?!).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Peter B. Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> A treat! Kind of smushing your Peter B. Parker & Peter Parker and MCU Peter/Tony requests together...I'm hoping that’s okay with you :D

“You can swing?”

“Obviously.”

“Okay. Hmm. Oh, I know! Who’s the biggest bad you’ve fought?”

“Thanos.”

“I don’t know him.”

“Wait, really? Titan, the Blip, Doctor Strange—?”

“What’s a Titan?”

The smile on lil’ Peter’s face dies, puppy-dog energy draining. That’s a relief; it’s tiring. Peter is one-hundred percent sure he was never _that_ enthusiastic about anything.

“Titan…like, the planet?”

“Wait. You’ve been to _space_?”

“Yeah. I died there.”

Ooookay. So much for mentoring. Peter is way out of his depth here.

“So,” he says, pretending he has a clue what he’s doing. “You know any good burger joints?”

***

This version of New York still has Peter’s favorite burger place. It’s lil’ Peter’s favorite too, which gets them over the awkward hump of Peter not knowing about space ( _space!_ ).

“Same taste buds,” lil’ Peter gushes as they walk. “That’s so co—” His voice trails off as they come face-to-face with a poster of Spider-Man, “Murderer” graffitied across it. “Oh. Right, so…”

“You have a J. Jonah Jameson, too, huh?” Peter guesses. “What a dick.”

Lil’ Peter nods, looking at his feet. “How do you handle it?”

Interesting. Maybe there are some things Peter can teach him after all.

***

“It gets easier, but it never gets easy.” Peter resists the urge to scarf down a fry. This is too serious. “I always watch _Casablanca_ on his birthday.”

“That was my Ben’s favorite, too.” Lil’ Peter smiles softly, ducking his head. “What about Tony?”

“Tony?”

“Yeah. Mr. Stark?”

“Wait. You mean Tony Stark, the asshole tech guy?”

“Uh, not quite…”

As lil’ Peter launches into an explanation, Peter recognizes something in his tone: warmth, familiarity, fondness running deep.

It’s how Peter sounds when he talks about MJ.

Which…okay. _That’s_ different. But he’s not here to judge. He’s here to help.

***

Long story short: they save the day. Obviously. 

Before he closes the dimensional door home, Peter sends lil’ Peter everything he knows about alternate universes.

“I don’t want a Tony from a different universe,” he protests.

“Yeah, but you’re the one with time travel and a wizard. Maybe there’s stuff in there that can help. Stabilize a repaired timeline or something.”

Or maybe, Peter doesn’t add, lil’ Peter just needs enough hope to keep trying.

-

Seven years later, a wedding invitation crosses dimensions.

“Took long enough,” Peter mutters to himself, smiling.

Hopefully lil’ Peter’s universe still has that burger joint.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is highly appreciated <3
> 
> Re-dated because it was anon for an exchange and now revealed. Sorry if you’ve seen it already!


End file.
